random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 137
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 138|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:45:15 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guests: ---- Content Covered: *guy fieri dildos mentioned again *Mrs Mitch mentioned *Beardpop goatee *RA Editorial E Shop Nintendo *Fan Fiction The Legacy of Flab- How the Memes ruined Christmas Notable Facts: *1st time Alex called himself WorkBoy *Recorded on a spaceship Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *(Matt) You were a little pussybaby. *I don't think Kate is going to offer herself to surgery. You fucked up Kate. *Gurann Lagan Mary Poppins *(Gamergate) You want me to invite her on the show? *How does a Japanese get around? Wok **Matt - How does it feel to be racist. *Knows penis and testicles in Japanese for his job. *Mitch I hate you but Sadboyz2K14 is hilarious. *(Mitch) You interrupted me you fuckface. *The Mario DLC pushed me over the edge to Matt depression. *Mela wants me to get swole so I can go to the gym getting pictures of me just eating food. *Need to get Dave Coulier on Random Assault. *I weigh 135 lbs. Most I ever weighed in my life. In high school 95 lbs. **Mitch - I weight 40 lbs now. *Entire life I get away with everything (not a catfood story while he said catfood) *One kid mad, I called his girlfriend a bitchy slutty cunt. He said yeah but you're Alex. Flash forward 10 years I had sex with his girlfriend **Kate - I love stories with happy endings. *Oh my God Sadboys Y2K0. **Kate - Fucking continuity. *Can't wait for 2015 Sadboys2K14. **Matt - Group is already Sadboys 2k15 **Alex - What am I? A subsidiary of sadboys? **Matt - Do you accept the sadness in your heart? **Matt - Do you wish for death that never comes? **Kate - Alex has to be the lead singer for the fake band. It's always about you. **Matt - Start your own fucking life club. ppffff whatever. **Alex - Fuck you I'm joining transgendered people that enjoy life. **Kate - Guess I'm not seeing you again. **Matt - Sadboys is sadness in general **Mitch - Are we inducting Kori? **Matt - She's dating you so she's sad. **Alex - I looked up black suicide girl but forgot to put down girl. *A song Alanis Morrisette has about Dave Coulier is destroying the universe. *Moon, moonbase, Ryan De Inna, werewolf, space, that Jake knew about but must kill him. I'm just saying all this shit is canon. Kate *Reservoir Dogs boring. *Callback to Jakes QOTW from other podcast from 2011. Won't let that shit go. *Doppler effect is about sound waves not about snow. (WRONG) *Got stabbed in the arm. *Retarded furfag horse with tears story. *Alex has a secret vagina. A little goatee down there. **Matt - Hate to break it to you. A goatee is a beard with training wheels. **Alex - First of all, that's an old cliche. Second of all that makes no sense. Mutton chops would be training wheels. **Alex - I have $7 **Matt - Dude I will fucking tear you apart. **Kate - That was funny, now you are muscles. **Mitch - Kill me. *Asian people travel in heards when not in Asia. *Did someone get murdered in your building? **Matt - No it wasn't a murder. Shot 2 people and then killed himself. **Kate - Killed himself for being a failed murderer? **Matt - I think so. **Mitch - I'll probably be killed in Boston by Matt. *Do I annoy you? **Alex - Yeah We use to run a spaceship off your negativity now it goes nowhere. *If there is one thing Matt hates it's subtley in a movie. **Alex - That's why Matt hates you. **Matt -She's not subtle. **Kate - Cuz of my dinglepants. *We need to make more crossdresser and faggot jokes. Smashmouth and Will Smith sings a song. *Get AIDS **Mitch - I probably will. *I'm enjoying things other things other people are enjoying. How do I feel? **Matt - It hurts. **Mitch - You hate everything **Matt - But I appreciate a crossdressing rape joke. **Matt - I came from Kate's disregarded testosterone. *I spent hours on the edge of the Sonic Web Ring. *I'm 5'8 not 5'10 my entire world shattered. **Matt - Wow I'm the tallest of of us. *Is this podcast 70? **Matt - We'll all be dead by then. Matt *These Gamergate got me confused. Gamergate made me realize everything is 4chan including you Alex. **Alex - I'm Gamergate **Matt - I'm FlabberGate *Sin City 2 not good. Felt too long but only 90 minutes. *Coffee Dad is sadboys. *Jon Tron did nothing wrong. *Wow, that's very equal rights of me. *Your entire life is mom's spaghetti. *Madden gifs. Reading is for faggots, social justice is for retards, and when you say feminism you fly into space. *Whoever created xXx gamertag is mad genius. *As long as things change, nerds are the same and will flip shit over stupid shit. Morons creating their own worst enemies. *Crocodile Dundee is so 80's **Kate - I know where this is going. *I'm tired of your rules and regulations. **Alex - Ballsexuals **Kate - We call each other faggots. **Matt - Not in 1980's PG-13 movies with sexual harrassment, crossdresser, internet flame jokes. *I didn't like the gas fight in zoolander. I thought it was soo stupid I couldn't watch it, **Kate - You missed the point of that movie. *Good Morning Vietnam **Kate - I thought you would say GoodBurger *You can't trust women. Look at Kate. Middle of the road, and untrustworthy. **Kate - You don't like me *Goddamn BroPan is like it gots tits in it. But no porn. I love tits but *That was obviously a joke, **Kate - No it isn't. *We're going to Boston FIG. We got a hotel room with 2 beds. We're bringing our girlfriends. We sleep in one, and our girlfriends sleep in another. It's to keep ourselves pure. Then we put the beds together. **Kate - I'd saw a gangbang like that. **Mitch - We're going to have a zoot suit riot. Mitch *I feel like shit. Cheaah. *kill la kill <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 138|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Mitch